One word: Love
by Jessikur
Summary: Joey found one of Seto’s most prized possessions: a little notebook full of assortment of things. Including how he felt about a certain pup. And then there’s Seto Kaiba, losing his great skill of intimidation against a stupid mutt! SetoJoey fluff.


**A/n**: I don't know where this came from or why I'm writing it. I s'pose I'm just in the mood. xD

**Summary**: Joey found one of Seto's most prized possessions: a little notebook full of assortment of things. Including how he felt about a certain pup. And then there's Seto Kaiba, losing his great skill of intimidation against a stupid mutt?! SetoJoey.

**Warning**: Yaoi. OOCness.

**Created and Completed**: January 17th, 2007

**Disclaimer**: As if you don't already know…

---**_Start_**---

No matter how terrible Joey Wheeler's day had started off, this definitely made up for it. Even if he missed breakfast, got into another argument with his father and ended up being grounded, got a detention for two whole weeks, and had to scrape the gum off the bottom of the chairs in the cafeteria the next day for starting another paper ball fight in class. No, this was definitely a way to make up for it.

The final bell of the school day rang and students littered out of as if they had been trapped in a jail cell for years. Joey took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom and into an open stall. He held out a black notebook, looking at it with wonder. This book held the answer too many questions he needed to answer about a certain person. At least he hoped.

'Well, it better have it, Joey thought. It was hard enough stealing this book from Kaiba anyways!' Yes, difficult indeed, but it was easily seen, though Joey did not know this; he was too proud of snatching it that he didn't notice the blue eyes watching him run off.

But it was just the perfect opportunity to take the boys' stupid notebook. A large group of his little fangirls had crowded around him, whom of course he ignored, and Joey took that chance to snag the diary. Well, diary did not seem to be a good word, considering which it belonged to and all.

The blonde boy sitting in the stall opened the book slowing, as if he was afraid it booby-trap him. The first page was blank, and was only followed by little snippets of what had gone on certain days. And an explanation of why it was being kept:

_Mokuba told me to start this book, saying it would help me relieve stress. I took him up on the offer, only because he is my little brother. We will just have to see._

Most of the entries were as short as this one, so Joey skimmed through the pages, looking for certain words.

And he found one: mutt. Hm, so he was in the boys' book after all! He knew he would have to be. However, as Joey read the entry, his eyes widened, shocked.

_What can I say now? It is not as if writing in this stupid book is going to relieve anything for me, but Mokuba insists I continue with it. But, this being a personal memoir of my own, I might as well delve into one of the many topics I do not bring up around anyone, not even my dear brother: the Mutt. Yes, I know, why waste ink even writing his name _(Joey growled at this part) _-or nickname rather- but, as I said, I must._

_There is something about the Mutt that I cannot describe in words, but it seems as if my heart begs me to let it call to him. It is almost as if my heart is begging me to just let go and let the emotions sweep back in. However, I cannot do this; it goes against everything I believe in, with or without the Mutt in my mind._

_So, what to do? What should I say to the Mutt, if anything at all? So far- for how many years, I do not even recall- I have just ignored it and Him, telling myself that it is all just a fluke, a trick of the mind. Now, it is just all becoming too deep, almost stinging me._

_And today, in class, the two of us got into another argument- go figure. I cannot even recall what the quarrel was about, but I'm sure it was idiotic. I only remember telling him that I hated him and that he should quiet down because I could not "stand the loud barking of a mangy mongrel." But, he just rolled his eyes- which is something he never does, he always bites the bait. This time he only said: "Tell me how you really feel." _

_I knew he was joking with me, but his voice was so silky and seductive I would have blushed if I were that much of a love struck fool. But why the hell would I even notice something like that?_

_I have to figure this out. What is this?_

A tear threatened to fall down Joey's cheek. Was this why the boy had treated him so awfully throughout the years, because he was afraid of admitting to himself how he had really felt about Joey?

The blonde smiled again, rubbing his eyes. He must have misread the words. So he read it again, and again, and three times more. And it all became even clearer.

Standing, Joey Wheeler left the bathroom, his face aglow, his eyes shining. It was time to return someone's notebook.

----------

And as soon as he walked out of the restroom, he felt himself being slammed into the nearest locked. Joey sneered, his lips twitching, trying oh so hard not to turn up into a smirk. One just like the kind the owner of those icy blue eyes always used on him, trying to intimidate him. Trying oh so hard.

Now it would not work. No matter how long or hard the owner of said blue eyes would glare at him, he would no longer feel threatened. The newfound information in which Joey held about this boy was way too much to ever be afraid of him again. There could be no possible way the he would ever have to doubt what he felt ever again.

"Mutt," growled the blue-eyed boy.

He did not respond in voice, but he only gave the infuriated boy a small smile, winking at him. Why not play with his head a bit? It was not even payback for the way the boy had played with his heart, toying with its weak emotions of love and adoration. And hate. Besides, now that Joey knew how this boy felt back, there was no shame in the simple gesture. He bit his lip slightly, staring up at the taller boy.

"Give it," the boy commanded not-so-harshly, holding out one of his long, slender hands.

The 'mutt' shook his head, feigning confusion. "What do you mean, Seto?" Joey practically purred out the question, stepping closer to him. Joey was merely inches away from him now, almost feeling Seto's hot breath on his cheeks.

"You know what, Wheeler," Seto tried to spat out the name harshly, but to no avail; it all had come out as a small whisper. One only Joey Wheeler could hear- if there had been anyone else around; the school was empty now, all the students had gone home and the teachers had showed themselves out.

The blonde shook his head again, his blonde hair flopping around on his head. "No, Seto," he whined quietly, teasing the older male, "I don't. Tell me?" His fingers brushed over Seto's soft cheeks for a moment, but he let them fall. Staring into those once pulsing blue eyes again, he showed no fear, only love.

"Joey," Seto whispered again. He looked away. "Give it back to me."

"Are you incapable of telling me what, Seto?" Joey purred into his ear, leaning in so close their chests were touching.

Seto's heart was beating so fast, he was afraid the boy leaning into him would hear it. What was he doing? Had he read….

'Oh God…' Seto thought, his mind blurring from the thought of Joey reading his personal words. Hopefully he didn't read about that dream he had had the other night with the mutt in it… He let the thought of it drop, deciding not to worry about it; the blonde already had the book in his grasp- literally- and there was nothing the Kaiba could do about that.

Seto then realized he was panting, his breath almost as fast as his heart. Joey's hot breath tickled across his ear and he had to hold back a moan from the sweetness of it. The littlest moves Joey would make made Seto want to ravish him then and there, but he held back; there was that small chance that Joey had not read anything intimate about himself.

Joey shifted again, moving his head so that he was looking straight at the older boy again. Blue eyes froze, obviously unsure and anxious at the same time, wanting more from the blonde. He moved his right hand up Seto's chest slowly, his let hand still hidden behind his back, holding a black notebook. The right hand trailed to Seto's stiff neck, tickling it slightly with his fingers. Seto shivered slightly, making Joey smile.

"You know," Joey began, watching his hand instead of the brunette's face, "I read something interesting today. It was something I really wanted to hear for a long time." He paused, and when Seto didn't say anything (and that was only because he found that his voice was not working so well right now), he continued on, "I think it had to have been one of the most beautiful things I've read. And it was rather flattering, minus the comparisons to being called a mutt and everything." He grinned, looking into Seto's eyes. "Well, now's your chance, Seto Kaiba. Tell me how you really feel."

This time, the blush was not held back. Pink painted porcelain cheeks, and Seto was taken aback. "What?"

Joey smirked this time, wrapping a finger around the Kaiba's chestnut locks. "Tell me, Seto."

"You know," came the whispered reply.

Joey kissed his neck, sending another shiver down Seto's spine. The kisses trailed up his slender neck, across his jaw, and stopping before his thin lips. "It's nice to know," he said before kissing soft, white cheeks, "that someone really does love me." He smiled, saying, "Of course, I have my friends and all, but you're different. You're just…you."

Seto cocked an eyebrow, which made Joey giggle slightly; it was very out of character for the Kaiba to even act confused let alone practically admit that he was. So, he just continued, "Like you said in this little book," he waved it behind him (and Seto didn't even go for it), "what I'm feeling for you can't really be put into words, but I can sum it up for us."

Seto smiled, a smile one, but it was still a smile. "Yeah?"

"Love," Joey grinned, finally planting the kiss on Seto's lips, loving the instant electricity of the touch. Seto greedily responded, brushing his tongue over Joey's soft lips. He eagerly agreed, letting Seto take control over the kiss, their tongues dancing wildly together.

As the kiss broke, and the two were out of air, two bright grins adorned our new lovers' faces. Joey because he finally told Seto everything, and now he knew it would be perfect. And Seto because, well, he had finally had his first kiss with someone he loved.

Blue eyes stared into Joey's own, not intimidating and digging into him, but now they were filled with love and passion, their color becoming a bright cerulean. Seto was still grinning slightly as he said, "Well?"

Joey cocked the eyebrow this time, "What?"

"Can I have my book back?"

"Never. I think I'm going to finish readin-" he was cut off by Seto trying to snatch the book away, but he failed.

"What's this?" Joey asked himself, skimming through his page that he had seen his name in. Instantly, his cheeks became crimson in blush. "Damn!"

Seto looked over his puppy's shoulder, seeing what page he was reading. Of course! Then, he just smirked, leaning into the blonde's ear. "We should try that sometime."

Joey smirked, "Yeah, I'll try it on you one day."

"That's not what-"

"Sure, sure," Joey interrupted, bringing him into another heartwarming kiss. "Now, let go to your house; I'm sure I can read in the car."

-----**_End_**-----

A/n: Yeah, I thought the ending was kind of lame, but I couldn't think of anything. Oh well, this fic was solely for Fluff anyways.

Please review. Thank you!


End file.
